Pollen Flowers
Shifts To get pollen from , you must choose a shift, which can be hurried with Flutterbucks. The amount of pollen you can keep in your forest at once is limited to a maximum of 1,000 pollen per Pollen Flower unlocked (irrespective of upgrade level). While it is possible to exceed this cap with the use of the Honeybee, it is not possible to start new shifts until you have fed enough pollen to your butterflies. In order to start a shift you must have space for the amount the shift produces (without having been doubled by the Honeybee) plus 1. The maximum amount of pollen possible is therefore 9,717, achieved by starting six Honeybee improved "Storm of Pollen" shifts while at 5,661 pollen. Upgrading Production Values The shorter the shift, the more pollen you will get per honeydew invested. A longer shift will result in more pollen, but at a higher cost. (This table doesn't reflect the usage of one or more Honeybees or the usage of the Special Ability to half the cost of the next pollen flower shift.) Spots When expanding through the forest occasionally you will find a Pollen Flower spot instead of more space for your butterflies. These spots are fixed and apart from the first two flowers they can be unlocked in any order. The picture to the right shows the spots where Pollen Flowers can be found. Colours There are five possible colours for . The first flower unlocked is blue and the second is pink, however the colours of the remaining flowers are completely random, so there is no guarantee that all five colours will be present in your forest. It is not possible to influence the starting colour of a Pollen Flower, but it can be changed by using a Special Ability. Special Abilities In addition to the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee's ability to double the amount of pollen, also some butterflies can influence using their Special Ability: ;Half the Cost of a Pollen Flower's Next Shift every two days * Red Lacewing * Black Jezebel * Long-Tailed Skipper * Great Blue Hairstreak * Splendid Dotted Border * Antea Clearwing ;Hurry a Pollen Flower every 24 hours * Crowned Hairstreak * Yellow Dotted Border * Hewitson's Agrias ;Change the Color of a Pollen Flower every 5 days * Large Fairy Hairstreak (Upgraded 2 days) * Great Stripestreak (Upgraded 2 days) Related Goals * Speedy Flower: Hurry a pollen flower (Reward: 2) * Growing Up: Upgrade 2 Pollen Flowers (Reward: Twig ) * Growing Up II: Fully Upgrade a Pollen Flower (Reward: 100% Epic) * Shift Worker: Set 20 Flower shifts (Reward: 20) * Shift Worker II: Set 250 Flower shifts (Reward: 1,000) * Shift Worker III: Set 1,000 Flower shifts (Reward: 10,000) * Hayfever: Collect 100 Pollen (Reward: 25) * Hayfever II: Collect 1,000 Pollen (Reward: 10,000) * Hayfever III: Collect 2,500 Pollen (Reward: 10,000) * Long-Haul: Set a 20 hour shift (Reward: 2) * Industrial Pollen: Flower shifts total 1 month (Reward: 10) Notes * When fusing butterflies together, you can save pollen by only leveling up one of the two butterflies you plan to fuse. Fusing two butterflies that are both maxed out at level one will produce a butterfly at level one that can reach level two. Fusing two butterflies that can only reach level one, but are at level zero will produce a butterfly that can reach level two that is at level zero. Fusing one level zero butterfly with a level one (assuming both only have the potential to reach level one) will produce a butterfly that is at level one and can reach level two. Since fusing two butterflies will create a butterfly with a higher potential but the same level as the better of the two that were fused, you should only level up your best butterfly of each species when fusing. * The pollen cap was introduced with Update 1.85 on 7th May 2014 to reduce lags in the game. * Since the introduction of the Hairstreak Set 27th November 2014 it's possible to change Pollen Flower colour by using butterflies' Special Abilities. * Since January 2017 can be orange, too. Category:Flora